Sometimes The End Is Just The Beginning
by QueenOfTheCastle1021
Summary: A one-chapter take on a possible ending to the Season 2 finale episode. Warning: may contain spoilers.


The party was winding down and it was almost time for Castle to make his exit. Kate had been dreading this moment ever since he told her that he was leaving for the summer. She had begun dreading it even more after Esposito put the idea in her head that it may be much more long-term than that. She tried to swallow her feelings, tried to put on her most convincing smile and not let it show that the thought of losing Castle was slowly tearing her apart. To say that she was conflicted would be an understatement. She was with Tom and he made her happy, didn't he? So why did she feel so empty right now? Even when Demming had showed up at the party, he wasn't able to distract her from her thoughts and her feelings. She wondered why that was, but somewhere deep inside she knew the answers to those questions. Tom had noticed her sadness but he attributed it to her losing her friend and her partner. She knew it was more than that. If anyone had told her a year or two ago that she would be feeling this way, that the fear of never seeing Castle again would be terrifying her more than anything else ever had in her life, she would have had them committed. But now, she couldn't think of anything else or anyone else. She had run through this very moment in her mind a million times since Castle told her he was leaving. What if she told him how he felt, asked him to stay, would he tell her he felt the same? Could she even bring herself to take that leap, to put her heart out there for him and risk it being broken? She knew he cared for her, she knew he had risked his life for her before and had stepped up to protect her at times, but was that because she was his partner, his muse, his friend? Or could it be something more?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle had enjoyed his last night at the precinct. He knew he had to go, knew he had to get away, clear his head, and finish his writing. Still, it didn't make saying goodbye any easier. Ryan and Esposito had become his friends and his partners. He knew he would see them again, even if he never worked another case with them, but he was still going to miss being around them every day. Then there was Beckett. She was with Demming now, and even though he was glad to see her find the happiness that she so deserved, it just hurt him too much to see them together. He wished he had realized what she really meant to him sooner, that he had been able to tell her or show her that he could be that man for her. Maybe things would have been different between them by now. He always believed they would end up together, that he had all the time in the world to wait for the right moment. Now he knew that he had lost that chance and it stung worse than anything had ever stung him before. Even still, part of him couldn't bear the thought of walking away from her, not when he knew that she was everything he could ever want in his life. He had been dreading this moment all night, the moment he would have to say his goodbyes to her. He had gone over this moment in his head, mulling over what he would say or do before he walked away for good. He wished she would have asked him to stay, that she would tell him she needed him beside her, if only as her partner. But he knew she didn't need him anymore, not now that she had Demming. Castle looked around for Beckett. He spotted her in the distance, sitting on her desk with a serious look on her face. His heart almost broke right there, seeing how sad she seemed at that moment. Was she just upset that she was losing her partner and her friend, or could it be something more than that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett tried to compose herself as Castle approached her. She choked back the tears that had started to well up in her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She forced a smile on her face and looked up at him as he got closer to her.

"So the party had to end sometime, huh?" She maintained her forced smile, but the pain in her eyes was still evident as she realized this may be the last time she would see him.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, everyone else is headed home. I was just about to head out myself. Got a long drive ahead of me, you know?"

Kate looked down at the ground. "So, I guess this is it…"

"I guess so. I just didn't want to leave without…." Castle paused for a moment before continuing, "saying goodbye."

Beckett did her best to gather herself again, forcing herself to look back up at him. "Castle, I…" she trailed off and took a deep breath, not knowing how to continue. She chuckled nervously. "I don't really know what to say…"

Castle noticed the pain in her eyes and in her voice. "Well, I do…" he started, intent on taking that pain away if he could. He smiled at her before he continued, "Kate, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met."

She smiled at the compliment, a genuine smile this time. Their eyes locked as Castle's words captivated Beckett. "You've inspired me, and not just for my books. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed being a part of your work and your life and how much I've enjoyed you becoming a part of mine as well."

Castle's words filled Beckett's heart with a strange mix of both joy and pain, and she had to tear her eyes away from his before he could see her starting to break down. "I know I'm not always the easiest guy to deal with" he started again, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as Beckett looked back at him and raised an eyebrow as she smirked. He laughed and continued, "so thank you for putting up with me."

They smiled at each other before Beckett responded, "Yeah, it's a daily challenge for me…" she paused before she turned serious, "but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Castle grinned at the compliment. "You're actually one of the good guys, Castle. I hope you know that."

Beckett smiled back at him as she saw that glint in his eye, the one that always made her feel good. Her comment had give him hope, but now he needed to test her. "So is Demming," he started, judging her reaction.

Beckett looked away, the smile fading from her face at the mention of Tom's name. Castle continued carefully, wanting to say all that he had intended on saying to her. "If he makes you happy, that's all that matters. You deserve that, Kate."

Hearing him use her first name almost broke her down right there and then. She swallowed back her tears, still unable to look back at him. He continued, "but if he ever hurts you, just know that I'm always just a phone call away and I'd be here in a heartbeat to take him down for you…"

Beckett laughed at the idea of Castle taking on Demming, causing Castle to flinch and then laugh in defeat. "Okay, so Esposito and Ryan would take him down. But I'd be here in a heartbeat to watch it." She finally looked back up at him and he smiled. "I'll even bring popcorn."

"Thank you, Castle." It was all Kate could say at this point. Her mind was racing with all of the things she wished she could say and her heart was breaking as she realized that she was losing him.

"Well, I should get going. Goodbye, Beckett." Castle looked at Kate one last time and decided he had nothing left to lose. He leaned in towards her and kissed her softly. For all of the passion he had inside of his heart for her, he held himself back and kept it short but sweet.

Beckett was stunned and speechless, frozen in that moment. She almost didn't notice as he pulled away from her and started to stand up. Her mind was spinning and her heart felt like it was going to explode. As Castle turned to leave, she knew this was her last chance to tell him how she really felt or risk watching him walk away forever. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his arm, just as he moved to leave.

Castle looked down at Beckett holding onto his arm, stopping him from moving any further. His heart raced, feeling like it was beating so loud he could almost hear it.

Kate kept her hold on his arm as she pushed herself off of the desk and stood. Her legs were shaking so badly she wondered if they would collapse beneath her. She turned Castle to face her as she pulled herself closer towards him and kissed him.

Castle was the one who was stunned now, frozen for a moment in disbelief. He deepened the kiss as both let go of all of their fears and allowed their feelings to come out through the passionate embrace.

Beckett pulled away, a smile spreading quickly across her face as she let her forehead rest on his chest, catching her breath and taking a moment to collect herself.

Castle opened his mouth to speak and realized that for the first time possibly ever, he was absolutely speechless. He smiled at the effect that Beckett clearly had on him.

Kate spoke up first, raising her head off of his chest and locking eyes with him, the pain and sorrow now erased from them. "I know you have to go still, what with the book and all, but just promise me that you'll come back."

Castle grinned, the glint in his eye shinning bright. "After that, how could I not?" He kissed her forehead before he continued, "You could still join me for the weekend, though…"

Kate smiled as she thought about it. "I'd love to." She smile faded, though, as she realized something. "I just have to… take care of something first…"

"Demming. Right." Castle nodded. "Just try not to make him cry…" he started in typical Castle fashion, "he looks like a crier…"

"Castle!" Beckett laughed. It felt good to laugh like this with him again, to feel like this with him, and to know that this time, it was just the beginning.

"Is it okay if I just meet you up there?" She asked.

Castle smiled. "That would be perfect."

They pulled away from each other and gathered their things from the break-room.

Before they parted ways, Castle pulled Beckett towards him again. "This is going to be great." He said, his new-found happiness written all over his face.

Kate smirked as she recalled one of their first moments together. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "you have no idea."

Castle left to catch a cab, watching Kate head towards the parking garage to get her car. He packed his luggage into the trunk and got in the back-seat, smiling as he thought of having a whole weekend with Beckett.

Kate walked through the parking garage to her usual spot. She laughed at herself for being so afraid before to take a chance on Castle. She knew now that they could make this work, and she had never felt more sure of anything in her life. She smiled to herself as she approached her car and put the keys in to unlock her doors. Her smile was wiped away, though, when she felt the gloved hand wrap around her mouth, stifling any scream she may have been able to muster.

- TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
